


Секрет

by Shell_dare



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: полуночная зарисовка одного поцелуя
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 3





	Секрет

– Джек Фрост, – тихо-тихо шепчет в приоткрытое окошко Джейми Беннет. 

Ему шестнадцать, но он все еще верит в чудо. И это чудо с тихим смехом материализуется на его подоконнике – льдисто-голубые глаза, лучезарная улыбка, покрытая инеем синяя толстовка и вечно босые пятки, посох отброшен в сторону как знак безграничного доверия. Джейми счастливо вздыхает – это искрящееся в лунном свете чудо только для него. Только его. 

Юноша мягко касается поцелуем холодных губ Хранителя веселья, забирается руками под промороженную синюю ткань. Прижимает чудо к себе – крепко, словно боясь, что кто-то отнимет.

– Замерзнешь, – тихо шепчет Фрост, даже не пытаясь отстраниться. 

– Нет. Я согрею тебя, – Джейми тянет духа к кровати, задергивая занавеску – чтобы Луноликий никому не смог раскрыть их маленькую тайну.


End file.
